


I Will Always Be There For You

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding Love After Death [1]
Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/F, Mourning!Claudia Joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy comforts Denise after Claudia Joy's untimely death.    </p><p>Part one of an ongoing series of how Roxy, and Denise find love with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be There For You

Roxy lightly brushed her right hand down the soft skin of the older woman lying face down beside her. “I know that I'm not Claudia Joy; that I will never even come close to being her. But; Denise; I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I will always be here for you.” She felt her tears roll down her cheeks. “No matter where Trevor gets transferred too – you call me and I'm there for you babe.” She sniffed. “You are like an older sister too me; Denise; I can't keep doing this if you shut down on me.” I can't lose you also. I refuse to lose you! 

Denise rolled her eyes to the right; and up. She met the scared eyes of the young woman whom she had taken under her wing six years previous. The woman whom had protected her against her own son; and taught her how to defend herself. No; Roxy was right; she wasn't Claudia Joy. But; she was also right that she needed her just as much as Claudia Joy ever had. She felt her right hand move, and touched Roxy's bare right knee. She squeezed it gently to let Roxy know that she is listening, and understanding. 

Roxy breathed a breathe of relief. Denise small, and silent move; was just the confirmation that she needed to know that Denise wasn't going anywhere. She leaned down and rested her head against Denise's shoulder; as she felt her body swift; so she could be lying length wise next to her grieving friend.


End file.
